narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arizono Kimza
Arizono Kimza (薗キムザー, Kimza Arizono) was the fifth and last Iyokage of Arizogakure, known as Arizono of the Complete Vortex for his complete mastery of the Vortex Technique. He is the brother of Ezemaru Kimza and the father of the protagonist of the Kimza Chronicles series, Sanhiro Kimza. Background Little is known about Arizono's early past, but what is known that he and his brother Ezemaru were born the last grandsons of the Third Iyokage, Toshiya Kimza. Arizono awakened his Senchūgan at the late age of 11, three days before he graduated from ninja academy. However, his skill with vortexes pushed aside any doubts about him. He became a chūnin at 14 and a jōnin at 17. His skill with the Vortex Technique made him a powerful opponent, even to other Kimza. Arizono had a great deal of love and respect for his brother Ezemaru, even to the point where he wanted his elder brother to teach him everything about being a shinobi. Ezemaru initially refused, but decided to do so when he took Arizono to Konohagakure to discuss an alliance. After Toshiya was murdered and Ezemaru became Iyokage, Arizono became his trusty assistant. Years later, after Ezemaru killed the Kuguari council as a result of becoming possessed with Bukarok, Arizono vowed to help his brother get out of the situation. He regularly met with the new council to discuss less harsh sentences for Ezemaru and more thorough investigations. The council saw the skills and intellect the young man as Iyokage material and made Arizono the next Iyokage. Arizono didn't want to be the Iyokage, but he knew that Ezemaru would want someone he could trust to succeed him. However, Ezemaru was corrupted by Bukarok and started a death pact against the Kimza clan and Arizogakure. After Ezemaru esacped execution via Bukarok's chakra, Arizono was set in his sights and the two fought and clashed ideals. While Ezemaru was far more powerful than Arizono, Arizono's skill with vortexes enabled him to keep him alive. After Ezemaru destroyed the village, the two fought again. Arizono was told by Ezemaru that he would be killed last, for the sake of being his brother, and flew off with Bukarok to find any Kimza who eluded death. Arizono eventually settled in the nearby Hidden Village of Luragakure and became close friends with Hiara and Zoka Tokomiya, the grandchildren of the Third Zaokage. the three trained together in hopes that Arizono would defeat Ezemaru and bring him to his senses someday. Eventually, Arizono and Hiara started a romantic relationship and got married. Years later, their son, Sanhiro, was born. Shortly after his son's fourth birthday, Arizono was contacted by Konoha representatives, offering protection in their village from Ezemaru. Resolved to keep his family safe and keeping Lura from suffering the same fate as Arizo, Arizono took his wife and son, along with Zoka and the few Kimza left alive to Konoha. However, Ezemaru caught up to the caravan days later and killed almost everyone, save Arizono, Hiara, Zoka, and Sanhiro. Arizono, along with Hiara and Zoka, fought Ezemaru and was even able to match him for some time. But even their combined strength was no match for Bukarok's chakra, which increased Ezemaru's own strength. Arizono used his newly-mastered Kuguari Style: Gridlock Sealing Technique in an attempt to seal both Ezemaru and Bukarok at once, but it failed. Arizono and Hiara hugged their son one last time and tearfully expressed their love for him. After kissing his son on the cheek, Arizono tossed Sanhiro in a vortex that sent him to Konoha. Arizono stood up against his brother one last time, but he was decimated in battle. After a few harsh words from Ezemaru, Arizono, along with his wife and brother-in-law, was ruthlessly killed by Ezemaru's signature technique, the Wind Release: Severing Impulse Technique. Unknown to anyone, before he was killed, Arizono sent created a special seal within his tears that dropped into Sanhiro's eyes. These tears increased the strength of his growing Senchūgan, and in turn, this would help him in the future against many foes. Personality Arizono possessed a personality that is seen frequently in his son Saphiro, and it seemed even greater in him. Arizono had an optimistic view on everyone, saying that even was capable of goodness that could overpower all of their evil doings. Arizono was also fiercely determined and driven, not backing down from a challenge, no matter how big it seemed. After becoming Iyokage and witnessing the destruction of his own village, Arizono became more planning and strategic, finding out various ways to take down his opponents. Arizono had great respect and adoration for Ezemaru, to the point where he wanted his elder brother to teach him everything. His respect for Ezemaru increased when Ezemaru became Iyokage, something the latter wanted to do his whole life. After Ezemaru destroyed Arizo, Arizono still loved him, but he knew that Ezemaru had to be stopped. After Saphiro was born, Arizono gave up on just turning Ezemaru from the wrong path to killing him to ensure his son, whom he loved more, would live. Appearance Arizono was a tall, muscular, slender man with shoulder length, straight, medium brown hair that grew to the base of his neck and framed his face, save for one bang that went down the middle of his forehead. He also had dark green eyes that turned bluish-green when he activated his Senchūgan. His left cheek was once unblemished, but he recieved a scar on it after his first fight against Ezemaru which never fully healed. During his teenage days, he wore a blue shirt, black jacket, and blue pants. During his training in Lura, he wore a white shirt, green vest, and black shorts. Finally, during his battles against Ezemaru in both Arizo and the Konoha forest, Arizono wore a white jacket with blue tidal wave patterns, a black combat vest, blue pants, and black fingerless gloves. During all these instances, Arizono wore a blue forehead protector with the Arizogakure enblem. Abilities Despite not being as powerful as his brother, who was known as the strongest Kimza in his generation, Arizono possessed a level of skill that surpassed many Kimza before him. He was powerful enough to become Iyokage at the age of 19. His skill with Vortex techniques gave him the name Arizono of the Complete Vortex during the Fourth Shinobi World War, his skill even greater than Ezemaru's. He was also able to learn and use the Kuguari Style: Gridlock Sealing Technique alone, something only his ancestor accomplished many years before and his son accomplished fourteen years later. Taijutsu Despite being only above-average in Taijutsu, Arizono was able to use his taijutsu to supplement his ninjutsu greatly. He was also a master of his clan's fighting style, the Kimza Ruryu, which implemented his speed. Ninjutsu Vortex Technique Arizono was considered a mater of the Vortex Technique, greater than anyone before him. Not only was he able to conjure up vortexes with just the opening of a hand, but he was able to warp to places out of his sight, seemingly passing through solid objects. He had the ability to warp his consciousness a far distance away, long before his body got there. He was also able to seal things into vortexes and retrieve them the exact way they were. Nature Transformation Despite not being seen much, Arizono was a great user of Wind Release techniques, able to mach his brother in terms of usage and power. Only Ezemaru's higher chakra capacity trumped him. Senchūgan Arizono possessed a very powerful Senchūgan, having four pillars in one eye and three in the other. His skill with the Senchūgan enabled him to master all fifteen Kimza Weapons and increased the power of Wind Release techniques. Though his Senchūgan paled in comparison on his brother and son's, Arizono's was still feared due to the incredible number of vortexes he could summon, up to nearly one hundred. Fuinjutsu Trained in the sealing arts by the Kuguari Clan Council and then teaching himself, Arizono had great knowledge and skill of sealing techniques. His greatest achievement was the Gridlock Sealing Technique, able to do it alone, something only two other people have ever done, the First Iyokage and Sanhiro himself. He even succeeded in creating a last resort seal to enable Sanhiro's Senchūgan to rapidly grow in strength. Stats Trivia *According to Ishiino's databook: **Arizono's hobbies were training with his brother, eating exotic foods, playing with his wife and son, and fishing. **In a databook found in the Arizo hospital, combined with a databook in Lura, Arizono completed 628 missions: 136 D-rank, 188 C-rank, 167 B-rank, 101 A-rank, and 36 S-rank. **He wished to fight Ezemaru, Toshiya, and Sanhiro. **His favorite words were "Bonds" and "Respect". *Despite not being as powerful as Ezemaru, Arizono is still considered one of the strongest original characters in Ketsu Chronicles as well as one of only six who reached Kage rank, the other five being Ezemaru, Otoshi Nagare, Daigaru Meitochi, Saito Tokomiya, and Art Uzuba. Category:Gen Nakaido24